I Love Lucy
by Habit
Summary: Something's wrong with Lucy and Natsu is desperate to find out what. Only before he can, she disappears! What's going on? What's with the strange letter Lucy leaves Natsu? And where is Lucy?


**A/N: I just thought it would be cute to write this. :) I don't own Fairy Tail! Sad face...  
><strong>

Lucy stared at the doctor with wide, scared eyes. "W-what did you just say?" The doctor looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. The tests came back positive. I know that's not what you were hoping for, but…" Lucy felt like her whole world was crumbling before her eyes.

"B-But…is it possible that the tests were mixed up?" The doctor shook his head.

"No Lucy. I'm sorry." Lucy sat on the table, terrified. What was she going to tell everyone? _How_ was she going to tell everyone? And worse…how was she going to tell Natsu and Happy? She gulped at the thought of telling Erza. Even Gray might break through his icy, sarcastic exterior and cry.

"I…I can't…I can't tell them…" She sobbed and then got up, running from the office.

* * *

><p>"Hey, has anyone seen Lucy around? It's her turn to pick out a job." Natsu was slightly worried. He hadn't seen Lucy around for three days now. The last time this had happened, she'd travelled back to her home to visit her mother. Mirajane looked at him with worried eyes.<p>

"She said she wasn't feeling good a few days ago. She might have gotten sick and just hasn't had the energy to contact us." Natsu looked at Happy, who nodded. They both set out for Lucy's house.

Back in the guild hall, Gray was staring at his cup. He knew what Natsu and Happy would find at Lucy's house. Nothing. She wasn't there, and neither were her things. He'd gone yesterday to see if she was feeling alright…at Erza's insistence of course. He took another sip of his drink and tried to think of where Lucy could have gone.

He looked up when he heard the door bang open. It was Erza. "Gray, where are Natsu and Happy?" He looked past her.

"They went to Lucy's house to see if she was there." His voice was soft, almost sympathetic. He knew Natsu had feelings for Lucy. He noticed Erza look at the floor as well.

"She's not there…is she Gray?" He shook his head as he looked at his cup.

"No. I think she's been gone for a couple of days. The land lord said she left him a note saying she'd been on a trip, but not to where or for how long. He's already looking for a new tenant." He noticed Erza's eyes blazing angrily.

"Tell him that I will cover the cost of Lucy's apartment until we find her." He nodded and watched as Erza stormed out. She was unnaturally upset about this.

* * *

><p>Natsu put his hand on the coverlet of Lucy's bed. She wasn't here. From the looks of things, she hadn't been for several days. Memories of her overreaction to his presence there, of her laughing…of what they'd done together…they echoed in his mind. He shut his eyes, staving off the tears.<p>

"Lucy…" He whispered in a hoarse voice. He climbed on the bed and curled up, his heart breaking. He loved Lucy, but he was afraid to tell anyone. He didn't want her to be targeted because of him. He lay on her bed and thought about the times he'd worked up the courage to kiss her. And the one and only time he'd allowed himself to be seduced by her. They'd needed each other very badly and he'd given himself over to her without qualm.

So why? Why would Lucy leave like this? Without telling him or anyone else from the guild? Had she really gone to see her mother again? No…this felt more personal for him. This was because of something he'd done. It had to be. Tears formed in his eyes once more and he shut them, trying to fight the pain. Crinkling caught his attention and he sat up. He reached under the pillow he'd been laying on and pulled out a thick envelope with Lucy's seal on it. His eyes softened as he remembered her telling him that when she wanted him to have something, she'd leave it where only he would find it.

He opened the envelope and took out the folded pieces of paper inside. He unfurled them and began reading. _'Dear Natsu, I hope you're not upset that I left. I have something to take care of and only I can do it. I didn't want you to worry, but I know you will. You're just that kind of guy. But believe me when I say that this is something I have to do on my own. I know Erza will worry, but please tell her I'm alright. I left because I need some time to think about the future…our future. Gray said something once that really made me think and now I have to make some decisions of my own. Please, tell everyone that I miss them and that, even though they are a crazy bunch, they are the best family I could ever ask for. Please…don't worry about me. I'll see you soon, I promise. This isn't something you did, it's something I should have thought about, but now it's too late to think and I must act. Give everyone my apology and take care of yourself Natsu. I'll see you when I can. Love, Lucy. P.S. The papers after this are for your eyes only. I love you, Natsu.'_

A smile split his face and he touched the words on the paper. "I love you too, Luce." He whispered before folding the letter up and putting it in his shirt. He then looked at the papers behind the letter. At first he was confused, but then his eyes widened. What…were these things? Positives on a blood test from Lucy? What did this mean? His eyes widened and he looked at Happy. "Happy! Lucy's sick!" Happy gasped and looked at Natsu, who shoved the papers into his shirt and took off towards the guild. Even though she'd told him not to worry, he wanted to be by her side and support her. "Hold on Lucy…I'll find you."

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed. She was so bored right now, but her condition was quite rough on her today. She'd woken up nauseous and had rushed to the bathroom and vomited. It had been like that for a while now. She sighed and looked at the food the sisters had prepared for her. It was kind of them to take care of her while she was here, but the fact was, they asked too many questions.<p>

It had been eight months, three weeks and four days since she'd left Fairy Tail; not that she was counting. While she was traveling, she'd learned much about her condition and had found effective remedies for the nausea, vomiting, and swelling she experienced. She couldn't use her magic right now, because it was spiking abnormally. That and she didn't want people here to know she was a mage. They might turn her out if they found out. They didn't take kindly to those that could manipulate magic.

She'd be leaving tomorrow, early in the morning, to head back towards Magnolia City. It was almost time for her to be reunited with her friends at Fairy Tail. She wondered what they'd been doing the last few months. She sighed and looked out at the stars. It had been way to quiet and peaceful here. She missed the crazy antics of Fairy Tail. With a sigh, she laid down and went to sleep. It wouldn't be long now…she'd get to see Natsu again.

* * *

><p>Natsu clenched his teeth as the carriage holding him, Gray, Erza and Happy stopped at the town just before the one he'd pinpointed Lucy to. She'd made quite an impression on people during her journey. They said she'd glowed with the fire of youth and happiness. If that were true, then why did she leave? If she was sick, why did so many people seem to think she looked perfectly alright? He clenched his fists and looked out towards the town where Lucy was. He hoped she was alright.<p>

Tomorrow, they'd be in that town. Tomorrow, he'd get to see his Lucy. He closed his eyes, his patience wearing thin. He wanted to keep going, but the carriage driver had insisted that they needed to stop. Normally he'd be ecstatic about not having to ride in a vehicle, but this was Lucy. He'd endure anything to make sure that she was alright.

With a sigh he went inside with Erza and Gray. They'd decided to stop here and rest for the night. He didn't like it, but no one argued with Erza, especially when she was in a mood like she was right now. He laid on his bed and stared out at the stars. He couldn't wait to see her…his Lucy.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she stepped out of the carriage. She needed to stop and eat, since she'd left before even the sisters had woken up. She'd left them a note and a little money before heading to the town just up the road. She went to the nearest inn and asked for hot cereal. The innkeeper had looked at her strangely and she had just smiled back. She knew she didn't look anything like she had when she'd first come through here, but she didn't care what these people thought. She'd finally overcome her fear of what was happening to her. She could finally face Natsu.<p>

She'd make better time getting back to Magnolia than she had getting here, because she wouldn't be walking this time. Before she'd not wanted to waste what little money she'd brought with her, so she'd opted to walking. Plus, it had been good exercise, which someone from one of the villages she'd stopped in had told her was important considering her condition.

She was drinking a glass of water when a familiar voice caught her attention. "I don't want to wait! I want to leave now!" She blushed at the urgent tone of the voice. She'd only ever heard it that eager once in her life.

"Natsu, be reasonable. We haven't eaten in two days, which is surprising considering you're always hungry." Lucy's heart dropped. He hadn't been taking care of himself? She paid for her meal and walked towards where she heard the voices. She looked around the corner and found Erza, Gray and Natsu. She couldn't see Happy though. Her eyes filled with tears at the desperate look in Natsu's eyes.

"I don't care! Lucy is only a town away! I want to see her!" She noticed the sympathetic looks in both Erza and Gray's eyes and she bit her lip. She felt a tug on her dress and turned, looking down. Standing there was Happy. His eyes lit up when he noticed it was her and she hurriedly grabbed him up, putting her hand over his mouth before he drew Natsu's attention.

"Happy, I need you to be very quiet." She whispered. He nodded and she walked away with him. When she was outside the inn, she let him go. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"Natsu has been so sad without Lucy! Happy has been sad without Lucy too. Everyone in Fairy Tail has been sad since you left!" Tears came to her eyes and she smiled gently while rubbing the cat's head.

"I'm sorry Happy. I didn't mean to make you all sad. I just…I needed to deal with this on my own." She noticed the cat look at her curiously and she smiled. However, her smile turned into a gasp and then a scream. She dropped Happy and gripped her stomach. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Happy.

"Go…go get…Natsu…" Happy nodded and hurriedly grew his wings, flying as fast as he could to Natsu. She heard Happy yelling.

"Natsu! Natsu, Lucy needs you! She's outside! Something's wrong with her! She just slumped over and screamed! I think she's in pain!" She heard running feet and then she saw faces she'd missed so very much over the last few months. Erza rushed to her side but stopped when she screamed again and doubled over. Natsu stared for a second before rushing to her side and picking her up. His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Lucy…you've gained weight…" Normally she'd be furious with him but she just laughed painfully.

"Y-you shouldn't s-say things like that…N-natsu…" She screamed again and clutched her stomach. Natsu looked at Erza and Gray.

"You two find the town doctor. I'll take Lucy to our room." Both the other mages nodded and rushed off to find a doctor for Lucy. Natsu took her up to their room and laid her on one of the beds. He looked her over carefully and then narrowed his eyes on her.

"Luce…what's going on?" His voice was gentle, scared, and hurt. She looked up at him and reached for him before cringing and screaming. He was at her side and holding her hand instantly. She laughed, a pained sound, and opened her eyes to look at him. There was sweat on her brow.

"N-natsu…did you…did you look at the papers I left you?" He nodded and pulled them from his vest. She could tell he'd looked at them over and over and over again.

"I know you're sick, Luce. I wanted to be here for you. Why did you run away?" Lucy just stared at him before laughing once more.

"Natsu…I'm not sick." He looked at her and then the papers again.

"But your blood test says positive. Isn't this thing here some kind of sickness?" He pointed to a word on the paper and it made Lucy laugh.

"No, silly. Those are hormones inside female bodies. The elevated levels mean that I'm pregnant." She noticed Natsu freeze and stare at her.

"You…you mean…" She smiled at him before hissing and closing her eyes in pain. She gripped his hand for a few minutes before panting and looking at him.

"Natsu…that night…we made a baby. Our baby." Her eyes were tender as she looked up at him and he just stared in shock. She'd left because she was pregnant with his child?

"Why? Why didn't you tell me Luce!" his voice was hoarse and choked with tears. She put her hand on top of his head and smiled gently.

"Because I was afraid; I was afraid that you wouldn't want a baby with me." He looked up at her, his heart in his golden eyes.

"Luce…you're the most important thing in this world to me. You and Igneel. The others are important, but not even close to you." He whispered to her. She smiled and hugged him as he leaned in to comfort her. Tears came to her eyes.

"I've never had anyone around to explain these kinds of things to me Natsu. I didn't want you to know, so I couldn't go to anyone from the guild. I decided to travel and learn what I could about being pregnant while I was still able to. I've learned a lot of things and I was on my way home when I heard your voice. I think the baby wants to see you, because when I was talking to Happy outside, my water broke and I went into labor." She gasped as pain assailed her again.

The door suddenly burst open and Erza appeared, dragging a woman by the arm. Gray was right behind her, a man being drug by the collar. "Lucy!" Erza screamed and ran to the blonde's side. Lucy smiled through her tears.

"Er…za…I'm g-glad that y-you're h-here." Erza allowed Lucy to take her hand and stared down at her.

"You're going to be alright Lucy! We won't let you die!" It was Natsu that stood and looked at Gray and Erza.

"Lucy's not dying." He said in a small voice. He looked down at her and then blushed. "She's pregnant." Both Erza and Gray looked at Lucy and then at Natsu. It was Gray that smirked and shook his head.

"Never thought you'd have it in you, Natsu." Natsu blushed more and looked meekly at Erza.

"A…a baby? Lucy's having Natsu's baby?" Her dark eyes were wide with shock. Lucy looked up at her, slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want Natsu to know. I didn't know who I could talk to without him finding out. So…so I left and traveled around, learning things about pregnancy." She was panting, the most recent set of contractions over with. Erza looked down at her.

"A baby…a _Fairy Tail_ baby…" Her eyes widened and she hugged Lucy, much to the doctor's chagrin. When she finally let go she stood. "I must inform master!" She ran off, acting much more girly than they'd ever seen her.

"That was weird…" Gray said and then looked at Lucy. He slanted his eyes over to Natsu. "Well, aren't you going to help her through this? You _are_ the father, aren't you?" Natsu was about to yell something at Gray when Lucy screamed again. He was instantly by her side and holding her hand. The two doctors got to work to make Lucy more comfortable.

* * *

><p>After three hours of screaming, crying and cursing, Lucy was able to rest. Her baby was here, as was the father. She looked down into the tiny pink face and couldn't help the tears that fell. She had a little girl…a beautiful baby girl. She had beautiful toffee eyes and pink hair, just like her father's salmon colored hair.<p>

Natsu was sitting on the bed beside Lucy, staring at the pink haired bundle like it was going to devour him. Lucy giggled and shook her head. "She's not going to hurt you Natsu. You're her daddy. Isn't that right angel-face?" She said in a silly voice to the baby, who cooed in response. Natsu scooted closer to see what the baby looked like. He stared in amazement.

"It's so tiny…" He said in a meek voice. Lucy arched a brow and shifted the blanket so he could get a better look.

"Natsu, this is your daughter…not an 'it'. What do you think we should name her?" Natsu looked at Lucy, a lost look on his face. She smiled warmly at him and looked back down at the child. "How about Lisanna?" She noticed tears building in his eyes and she held her arm out to him. "I know you miss her, Natsu. I know she loved you and I know she did what she did to protect you." Natsu curled up at Lucy's side, staring into the face of his child…his Lisanna. Lucy wrapped her arm around him as he cheek rested on her breast.

"I miss her Luce. She was my best friend growing up and…I loved her. She was the first person besides Igneel that I loved…" Lucy could feel tears building up in her eyes. She'd known that Natsu had loved Lisanna. When she'd come back from Edolas Lucy had seen the way they interacted. She closed her eyes and felt her heart clench when she felt Natsu's tears soak into her top.

"I know you miss her, Natsu. You just got her back only to lose her again and I am so sorry that you've had to endure that all over again. But Lisanna loved life and she'd want you to love life as much as she did…as much as your daughter will. That Lisanna is gone, Natsu, but this Lisanna needs you. We both do…" A single tear fell and Lucy closed her eyes to stave off any others that may fall. She gasped when she felt something warm and wet against her cheek.

She opened her eyes and found Natsu looking at her, that heat in his eyes. She bit her lip, knowing what was going through his mind and she'd have gladly complied if she hadn't just given birth to his child. "Natsu…I can't right now. It's too soon…" She noticed the heat in his eyes flare and he slid down slightly.

"You don't need to do anything but enjoy, Luce." She was about to say something to him but there was a plea in his eyes. "Please Luce…I just want to feel you close to me. I was so scared when you disappeared…" Lucy knew it was hard for him to admit that he'd been scared, but the fact he had quelled any further objections to him touching her intimately. She knew he needed to assure himself she was safe. So, she just laid there while he ran his hands over her, kissing her hip and nuzzling against her belly affectionately.

After several hours, Lucy groggily noticed that Natsu's hands were no longer moving. She opened her sleepy eyes and noticed him fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her and his head under her left breast. She shook her head and snuggled against him, settling down to sleep in his arms for the first time in almost nine months.

* * *

><p>The sound of a baby crying had Natsu shooting up to the sitting position. He looked around, his mind groggy about where he was. He looked over and noticed a groggy Lucy holding the little pink bundle in her arms and shifting her shirt. He blushed when the child latched onto Lucy's nipple and began feeding. He'd just scooted closer to watch when the doors burst open and in came Marakov, the master of Fairy Tail.<p>

Lucy's eyes widened as the small man dashed to her side and stared at the child. Erza wasn't far behind him and neither was Mirajane. Marakov smirked and looked at Natsu proudly. "Who would have thought that Natsu would be the first to father Fairy Tail's new generation?" Lucy smiled gently and cuddled the child close to her chest. She felt completely at ease now that their master had approved of the child.

Natsu smiled and scratched the back of his head shyly. "Well, I didn't know I'd be a dad, but I do know one thing…" He looked over at Lucy and smiled, his heart in his eyes. "I love Lucy…and my daughter, Lisanna." They heard Mirajane gasp and Lucy smiled sadly at her.

"We both decided to name her Lisanna. I hope you will love her as part of our family as a guild." Mirajane then rushed to Lucy's side, hugging her.

"We all love you Lucy." Mirajane said as Erza smiled and puffed out her chest, acting the part of the proud aunt. Marakov smiled indulgently, the ever watchful grandfather of Fairy Tail.


End file.
